Midnight Caller
by KatieBelleCullen
Summary: Bella is left alone for the evening and has the entire house all to herself. Well, maybe not quite. . .M for dark, smutty times.
1. Midnight Caller

**Don't own Twilight. Life's a bitch.**

**Ohai bb's! Didja miss me? **

**Okay so here's what's up. I wrote this little ditty for Ninapolitan's Friday Free For All over on Twilighted. If you don't know, the FFFA is a collection of smutshots from fantastic authors that updates every Friday. If you haven't heard/read it, I highly suggest that you do - HOWEVER, the FFFA specializes in smutshots that lean towards. . .hmm. . .we'll just say, the more unorthodox type of smut. It's delicious, but don't go if that ain't yer thang.**

**WARNING. As stated above, this is a oneshot I contributed to the FFFA. It is dark, intense, and a bit on the creeptastic side. If that doesn't float yer boat, go ahead and move along - no hard feelings whatsoever. :) **

**But if you're like me, and like yourself some Darkward. . .well then. Wtf are you waiting for? ;)**

* * *

"Alright, Bells. Call us if you need anything."

I barely refrained from rolling my eyes as I responded, for the hundredth time, "I will, Dad. Don't worry about me. Go!"

My mom, Renee, sent me a covert wink as I all but shooed Charlie out the door. It had been too long since my parents had gone out, and the _last_ thing they needed to be worrying about was leaving their seventeen-year-old daughter alone for the evening.

Renee understood this. Charlie? Not so much.

"Let's get going Charlie. We don't want to be late," Renee cut in, and I grinned at her as she stepped past him to open the front door. Charlie nodded at her as he turned to pluck his coat from the rack, and I stepped quickly past them to hold the door open, silently ushering them outside.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I called as they made their way down the driveway.

"The numbers are still on the fridge!" Charlie reminded me once they reached the car, and I couldn't hide my grimace as I waved my acknowledgment. An entire list of local law enforcement phone numbers had been taped to the refrigerator door ever since I had been in diapers, and Charlie absolutely refused to take them down. As if I would ever need any of them. Nothing even remotely dangerous ever happened in the tiny town of Forks.

Sighing, I waved once more to them before closing the door. Just to be safe, I turned the deadbolt, then twisted the handle to make sure it was locked securely. I nodded as the door stayed firmly in place, then smiled to myself as I turned to face the living room. It wasn't the first time I had been left alone, but the times when I had been were few and far between, and I found myself excited at the prospect of spending an entire evening in quiet solitude. Charlie and Renee weren't due back until the early morning hours, which meant I had the entire night all to myself.

First things first, I decided to hit the kitchen. Dusk had already settled, and the weak, pink rays of twilight were filtering through the windows as I approached the fridge. I usually loved to cook, but tonight it seemed almost criminal to waste time mixing and baking, only to have to wash the dishes once I was through. Instead, I chose to dine on a frozen macaroni dinner, along with a big glass of milk.

As I peeled open the cardboard container and set it in the microwave, I stared out the window above the kitchen sink, appreciating the lingering colors of the sunset that were barely visible above the distant trees. Forks really could be beautiful when the clouds managed to untangle themselves, and I wondered briefly if the moon would be visible that night.

As I continued to let my eyes sweep across the dimming skyline, a sudden movement between the trees caught my attention. I quickly darted my eyes to the spot, then squinted out the window, surveying the scene carefully. The shadows of night had already begun to stretch beneath the trees, and the forest had become too dark to make out anything very clearly. Even so, I let my gaze linger for a few more moments, trying to detect any hint of movement. Seeing none, I rolled my eyes at myself before turning back to the microwave. It could have been a deer, or even a gust of wind for all I knew, and there was absolutely no reason for me to get all worked up over it.

A few minutes later, the microwaved beeped, and I quickly stirred the macaroni before shoving it back in to continue cooking. While I waited, I grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured myself a tall glass. I had gotten two new books in Port Angeles last weekend, and I couldn't wait for dinner to be done so that I could delve into them. I was just wondering which one to start with when the microwave chirped again, and I quickly opened the door before pinching the steaming box between my fingertips. Once I had set it down on the counter, I blew gently on the piping hot noodles as I grabbed a fork from the drawer. I waited for a few more minutes until my dinner had cooled enough for me to touch it, then grabbed the box and my glass of milk before strolling towards the table.

The macaroni was pretty good as far as frozen dinners go, and I dug in as I began humming softly to myself. The house was strangely quiet without my eccentric mother chatting away, and I soon decided that some TV would be in order once my dinner was done.

After I had scraped every cheesy shell from the container, I chugged the rest of my milk, then gathered the remnants of my meal before heading towards the kitchen sink. On the way, I dumped the empty tray into the trash, then turned towards the sink to begin rinsing my fork and glass.

Out of habit, I lifted my eyes to glance out the window as I washed my dishes. The sun had already set completely, and the darkness outside seemed to serve as a blackened screen, creating a mirror out of the rectangular pane of glass. I stared back at my reflection as I set my glass on the counter to dry, trying futilely to see through the shining surface.

But as I continued to stare, a sudden feeling of unease swept through me, and I took an unconscious step backwards. As soon as I had done it, I huffed at my own stupidity - it was absolutely ridiculous of me to be freaking out after only a half hour alone. Still, the unsettling feeling refused to dissipate as I studied my reflection in the window, and I couldn't help but wonder. . .

_Beep beep beep!_

I jumped as my cell phone echoed from the living room, then burst out laughing. I couldn't believe how silly I was being - was I really already getting the creeps?

Still grinning at myself, I turned off the kitchen faucet and headed towards the living room. It took me a few moments to find my phone - I was always misplacing the stupid thing - but a few more beeps had me running towards the bookcase in the corner of the room. As soon as I found it, I flipped it open, then immediately groaned in frustration. A new text message was demanding my attention, sent from none other than my ex, Mike Newton.

"And I thought girls were supposed to be the clingy ones," I grumbled as I entered my inbox. Dating Mike had definitely been one of the worst decisions of my life, second only to sleeping with him. He was boring, self-centered, and none too bright, and now he was irritating to boot. I had never had a real boyfriend before though, and I had been curious - which, of course, had turned me into the proverbial cat faster than I could blink an eye. And it really hadn't been all that great anyway.

_Hi Bella. Sup? Are you busy?_

I stared at the screen for a moment as I considered carefully. If I answered him, this would undoubtedly turn into another drawn-out conversation in which I would shoot down his advances, assure him that I did not want to get back together with him, then be forced to hear about how well he was doing and all the girls he was planning on dating - girls that I had recently began to suspect were entirely fictional. But if I _didn't_ answer, the probability of him badgering me all through the night was simply too high to ignore.

I sighed as I glanced at the clock on the far wall. If I was going to do this, I would definitely need one of my new books. And probably dessert, too.

My decision made, I set the phone down and headed towards the staircase. On the way, I spared a glance at the front door, then nodded with satisfaction as I found it still locked tightly. I wasn't sure why I checked it, but I figured that I was better safe than sorry anyways.

Once I was in my room, I began rummaging through my desk drawer where I had thrown my books earlier that week. I found one almost immediately, then grinned as I tucked it under my arm and headed back out my bedroom door. I whistled softly to myself as I padded back down the stairs, then turned to stride directly into the kitchen.

After only a moment of contemplation, I decided that a bowl of ice cream was in order. I smiled as I set my book on the counter, then snatched a bowl from the cupboard before opening the freezer door and pulling the tub from the rack. After I had plopped two large scoops of the sugary sweetness into my bowl, I grabbed a spoon, replaced the tub, then gathered my things and traipsed back out of the kitchen.

As I entered the living room, I set my things on the coffee table and headed directly towards the bookshelf. Now that I was amply supplied, it was time to answer Mike. After all, the sooner I replied, the faster it would be over, and I would finally be able to spend the rest of the night in peace.

But as soon as I reached the bookcase, I froze.

My cell phone wasn't there.

I stayed rooted in place for a moment, blinking rapidly as I stared at the stack of shelves. I could have sworn that I had left it there - I hadn't taken it anywhere else, had I? Confused, I stepped forward to dig through the various novels stacked across the shelves. No cell phone. I could feel my heart rate begin to accelerate slightly as I turned around to face the living room, scanning it carefully before stalking towards the stairs. I was sure I hadn't taken it upstairs - I had used both my hands to root through my desk. Had I set it down along the way?

I checked every surface as I walked, scanning above and below each shelf and tabletop along the way. No cell phone.

_Where could it have possibly gone_?

For some reason, the simple question disturbed me, and I glanced warily around the room again before slumping against the sofa. I was almost _positive_ that I had set it right back down on the bookcase, and for the life of me, I couldn't think of anywhere else that I could have put it. But as I continued to dwell on it, a familiar feeling of unease began to seep back into my consciousness, and I quickly shook my head as I threw up my hands in defeat. This was _me_ we were talking about, after all - I was _always_ losing my phone. And I'd be damned if I was going to let a stupid thing like that spook me again.

With renewed determination, I stood up straight and stalked towards the couch. My ice cream was already beginning to melt, and here I was, wasting time acting like an idiot. Besides - Mike was sure to keep texting me, and it would be all too easy to find my phone once the beeping began again.

With a sigh, I settled onto the couch, then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. In an instant, the soothing drone of a comedic sitcom and its laughing audience filled the silent house, and I smiled with contentment as I brought my bowl to my lap. The softened ice cream was delicious - still cold enough to soothe my nerves, but just warm enough to not cause brain freeze - and I snarfed it shamelessly as I relaxed into the sofa.

After I finished dessert, I set the empty bowl on the coffee table and immediately picked up my book. I took my time as I settled comfortably in my seat, curling my legs beneath me as I propped the book against my knee. With a satisfied smile, I finally opened the cover, breathing deeply as the unmistakable scent of the crisp, new pages wafted over me. Then, without another moments hesitation, I turned the volume of the TV down a few notches and delved right in.

By the time I hit Chapter Nine, I was deeply absorbed, turning every page with the utmost excitement.

Which was why it made absolutely no sense when my stomach abruptly clenched, my head snapping suddenly upwards.

_I'm being watched_.

The creeping realization crawled swiftly through me as my skin began to prickle and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. The sensation was unmistakable - I could practically _feel_ an alien set of eyes trickling down my frozen figure, and I swallowed thickly as a chill ran from my head to my toes. Slowly, as though I were afraid of being caught, I swept my eyes across the living room, pausing to peer anxiously at every window, each vacant doorway. Seeing nothing, I twisted my body minutely, then glanced carefully over my shoulder, almost afraid of what I might see.

_Nothing_.

I was completely alone.

. . .Of course I was. I had been alone all night. Hadn't I?

I surveyed the room once more and, finding nothing, began laughing softly. The sound was shaky and breathless, and I swallowed uneasily as I shifted in my seat. Although my search had revealed nothing, my paranoia refused to fade, and I still felt as though I wasn't quite alone. I knew I was being silly again - and although the _rational_ part of my mind knew it, the other, much more instinctual part of me seemed to be cowering, begging me to run and not look back.

"This is ridiculous," I whispered as I marked my page and set my book back on the table. I was really starting to freak out, and I knew I needed to calm myself down before I did something really stupid. Like call Charlie.

The thought alone forced me to plaster a smile on my face as I uncurled my legs from beneath me. I was fine - just suffering from a slight case of the heebie-jeebies - an unavoidable side effect from years of being coddled like an infant. There was absolutely no reason why I couldn't make it through one night alone.

With a sigh, I rose to my feet, glancing around once more before turning towards the staircase. What I needed was a long, relaxing shower, and I wasted no time as I headed up the stairs and made my way to my room.

Once I reached the doorway to my bedroom, I stared into the dark expanse before reaching around the corner to switch the light on. I still couldn't shake the jittery feeling that had settled in the pit of my stomach, and I peeked cautiously over my shoulder before darting into my room. When I reached my dresser, I dug hurriedly through my drawer, then snatched a pair of pajamas before sprinting back into the hall. Somehow, being left alone hadn't turned out to be all it was cracked up to be, and I picked up my pace as I flew down the hallway, veering sharply into the bathroom.

As soon as I shut the door behind me, I slumped against it and took a deep breath. The small bathroom seemed safer, more secure somehow - which was completely ridiculous, but at this point, I was willing to take whatever comfort I could get. Forcing myself to unwind, I peeled myself off the door and stepped towards the shower. The familiar hum of running water soothed me immediately, and I took my time undressing as I waited for the water to grow hot.

As I ducked beneath the gentle spray, I berated myself for acting so childish. There was absolutely no way that I was in any danger - the house was locked tightly, and I was smack dab in the middle of the sleepiest, dreariest town in the continental U.S. And in a _Sheriff's_ house, no less! There was no reason for me to be feeling so shaken up.

With a drawn-out sigh, I picked up my shampoo and squeezed some into my palm. As I worked the lather into my hair, I hummed in satisfaction, reveling in the relaxation that such a simple motion could bring. Yes, this was exactly what I needed. The warmth of the water combined with the soft massage of the spray calmed me instantly, and I let my eyes slide shut as I began to rinse the strawberry suds from my hair.

But in the next second, everything went dark.

I gasped sharply as my eyes flew open. Somehow, every trace of light had abruptly vanished, leaving me shrouded in suffocating blackness.

A jolt of fear coursed through me as I searched the dark room frantically. I could feel the sting of shampoo as it ran down my forehead and flooded my eyes, but I didn't dare close them as I continued to stare anxiously into the blackness. In spite of the warm water that was raining down on me, I could feel myself breaking into a cold sweat as full-on panic bubbled inside of me, my earlier feelings of apprehension spiking dangerously. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

My stomach twisted with dread as I wondered what had happened to the lights. Had there been a power outage? For some reason, I highly doubted it, and a frightened shudder tore its way down my spine as my hands began to shake uncontrollably.

After a few more moments, my eyes finally started to adjust, and I fought back my irrational terror as I focused on the faint outline of the tiled walls around me. If I could just see clearly enough to make it to the door, I could escape the black pit of the bathroom, and perhaps make it downstairs to the fuse box - or the phone. But as I continued to stare into the shadows, I realized for the first time that my sight was hopelessly blocked - not just by the darkness, but by the heavy shower curtain that was sprawled widely before me, effectively obstructing my view of the blackened bathroom.

Tentatively, I made a move towards it, intent on brushing it aside.

And that was when I heard it.

A slow, deep, and deliberate exhalation - a _hiss_ - sounding from the other side of the small bathroom.

_Someone's here_.

A wave of utter horror washed over me, freezing my body in place as my useless eyes widened in abject fear. There was someone in the bathroom. I could hear him breathing.

Hot tears of defeat collected behind my eyes as I stared unseeingly towards the curtain. The fear I felt was tangible, and it seemed to consume me as I stayed rooted to the ground, afraid to even move. I had been right. There really _had_ been someone here, all along.

But just as I had resigned myself to a horrific fate, an unexpected burst of bravado shot through me as my rational side began screaming - _demanding_ to see my attacker, to know what it was that hunted me. Surprising even myself, I felt a firm grimace stretch across my lips, and I shot my arm out, refusing to take note of the way my hand was trembling as I curled my fingers around the edge of the shower curtain.

Then, with one last, deep breath, I yanked the curtain sideways.

And was instantly blinded.

The lights came on in a flash, leaving me squinting into the sudden brightness.

But there was nothing to see, anyway. Once again, I was completely and utterly alone.

Too shaken to think straight, I stumbled out of the shower, then grabbed a towel before I collapsed onto the floor. What in the _hell_ had just happened? I was still too terrified to answer myself, and I forced myself to take a deep breath as I buried my face in my hands. One minute, everything had been just fine. . .and then what? The power had gone out? Only to randomly switch back on again?

Those breaths. . .

Another chill trickled down my spine, and I shook my head as I whipped my fingers through my hair in aggravation. If there was one thing I needed to forget about, that was _definitely_ it. There was just no way that anyone had been inside the bathroom - after all, people just didn't disappear. If someone had been there, I would have seen them, or heard the door shut at the very least. But I hadn't seen or heard either - which meant only one thing: no one had been in here. I nodded my head determinedly as I repeated the words to myself. No one had been in the bathroom with me, and _no one_ was here now.

So what had happened to the lights?

I laughed humorlessly as I tilted my head towards the ceiling. Of course it had been a power outage - that kind of stuff happened all the time. Rainy town, remember? Some power source had probably been struck by lightning, or blown over, or God only knew what. The important thing was that everything was back on now, and I refused to think of anything else as I stood up, toweled myself off, and pulled on my pajamas.

Outage or no outage, I quickly decided that it was time for bed. My entire night had been strange to say the _least_, and I was anxious to go to sleep and leave it all behind me.

I finished dressing hurriedly, then took a moment to brush my teeth and hair before turning towards the door. But as soon as my fingers touched

the door handle, a sense of foreboding swelled in my chest, and I snapped my hand back as I stared cautiously at the door.

"Oh, for the love of _God_," I muttered, sick of my own stupidity. In one swift motion, I obstinately twisted the handle, then threw the door open, blatantly ignoring the way my heart doubled its pace. Just like every other time, my eyes were met with nothing but an empty house, and I marched through the hallway and into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

"There. Was that so hard?" I questioned myself, then snapped my mouth shut. Talking to myself was never a good sign. Add that to all the symptoms I had already been experiencing, and I was almost convinced that I was two steps away from the loony bin.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled down my covers and turned on my bedside lamp. Maybe I was coming down with something. Was it possible to become delusional from frozen macaroni dinners, I wondered? I hadn't checked the expiration date on it, after all. I could very well be experiencing symptoms of food poisoning.

The fact that I was even slightly comforted by the chance of salmonella only irritated me further, and I quickly turned off my bedroom light, leaving the room illuminated only by the soft glow of my reading lamp. I would normally take a book to bed with me, but tonight had already been long enough, and I was more than ready to call it quits.

With a deep sigh, I crawled into bed, pulling the covers over my legs. I sat there for a moment, letting my eyes sweep across my bedroom, carefully checking every nook and cranny in the cramped space. If I was being honest with myself, I would have had to admit that something felt. . .not quite right. I just couldn't put my finger on it, though. The window was locked, my closet door shut tightly, and everything seemed to be in place - exactly how I had left it earlier that evening. But there was something else - a strange static seemed to be hanging in the air, as if the climate of my room had grown inexplicably thicker, heavier. . ._darker_.

Frowning, I surveyed the room once more before deciding that my nerves were simply having a field day, and it was high time to put them to rest. I huffed as I turned to situate my pillows, then laid down immediately, pulling my comforter up to my chin. After stealing one more glance around the room, I shot my hand out, and in one decisive motion, turned out the light.

And then, I let out a blood-curdling scream.

He appeared with the darkness, a silent, menacing figure, standing still as stone at the foot of my bed. He didn't flinch as my scream tore through the air, and I cut myself off as I shot up in bed, bringing my hand up to clamp it over my mouth. A strangled sob escaped me as I stared up at him in abject terror, and as my eyes began to adjust to the darkness, I noticed that his eyes were black as the night that surrounded him, bearing a striking contrast to his pearly skin. His face revealed nothing as he stared back at me, and he seemed to be waiting, carefully gauging my every move. His arms, though they hung loosely at his sides, were tensed slightly, obvious ripples of muscle bulging from beneath his shirt sleeves, and he looked as though he would be prepared to strike at a half a moment's notice.

As my eyes swept down his arms, coming to settle on his long fingers which were curled gracefully into loose fists, I realized two things simultaneously. The first was that he was the one - the one who had been here all evening; stalking me, watching me, playing with me.

But this knowledge took a back seat to the fact that I knew, without a shred of uncertainty, that there was no way that the man in my bedroom was anything close to human.

Goosebumps broke across my flesh as I let my eyes sweep back up to his face. His complexion was deathly pale, though his lips were full and red as they rested in a tight line. His cheekbones were high and defined as they framed his strong brow, his forehead perfectly smooth until it disappeared into a tangle of deliciously long, unruly copper hair. But it was his eyes - dark as tar pits, yet utterly hypnotic - that caught and held my attention. They were shaped perfectly, framed by thick, long lashes, and so intense that they seemed to be burning straight through me, reaching into my very soul.

He was utterly terrifying.

And absolutely. . ._gorgeous_.

For one wild moment, I could see myself wrapped around this lethal intruder, our naked bodies dancing and writhing against each other's as we rolled across satin sheets. My heart, which was already racing from fear, instantly skyrocketed, until it was crashing violently against my ribs - whether from fear or my sudden, irrational lust, I couldn't tell. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it was wrong for me to be having such thoughts, such _feelings_ about this dangerous, otherworldly intruder. And yet, I couldn't quite bring myself to care as I let my hand drop from my mouth, keeping my wide eyes locked intently on his.

His keen eyes missed nothing, and he cocked his head to the side, no doubt sensing my unexpected change in demeanor. His eyebrows narrowed almost imperceptibly as he gazed steadily back at me, and I could feel my entire body responding to the intangible chill of his penetrating stare. My nipples hardened instantly, and every inch of my skin seemed to blaze with life as his eyes swept fluidly downward, following the curve of my body until it disappeared beneath my sheet.

And it was as I laid there, feeling the inexplicable frost of the intruder's eyes pressing heavily against my flesh, that I knew that I was done for. Not because I was alone and vulnerable, with no chance of escaping this glorious predator. But because I knew without a doubt that I would give him whatever it was that he desired - that somehow, within only a moment's time, I had become wholly and completely _his_.

Just as the thought entered my mind, one corner of the man's lips curved sharply upward in a wicked yet indulgent grin. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart rate spiked dangerously as he took one swift but measured step towards the corner of my bed. As my pulse continued to thud in my veins, his smirk deepened, and he continued to stare me down as he moved closer towards me, stepping around the corner before pausing once more. His body moved languidly, his feet barely ghosting over the floor as his arms swung subtly at his sides. But with his every step, an energy that I could only describe as raw power seemed to emanate from him in waves, giving him a deadly sex appeal that was both threatening and devastatingly arousing.

Slowly, he continued to stalk forward until he was poised at my side, his tall, pale form looming over me. I stayed perfectly still, following him with only my eyes until I was staring up at him, my head craned backwards as I took in every detail of his flawless face. His complexion seemed to glow like the moonlight, and the smirk never left his face as he cocked his head once more to the side, regarding me silently. From up close, I could see every perfect plane of his body, and I ogled him shamelessly as I let my eyes trace the chiseled lines of his form that were barely hinted at from beneath his dark clothes. He was every fantasy I had ever had and then some, and the very sight of him caused the space between my legs to grow hot with moisture. Unable to hold back anymore, I began squirming beneath my comforter, rubbing my thighs together as I kept my wide eyes trained on him.

It happened so quickly that I barely saw it, though I was staring right at him. One moment, I was shifting desperately beneath my sheet, and the next, his arm flashed outward as he backhanded my comforter, sending it tumbling through the air before it landed in a crumpled heap in the far corner of my room.

I gasped as my head whipped towards the twisted pile of blanket, then back to my prowler, my arms flying automatically upward to cover my chest. Without the cover of my sheets, I felt almost naked beneath the heavy scrutiny of his stare, and I swallowed thickly as a slight shiver ran down my spine - whether from the chill of my room or his potent strength, I wasn't sure. His head, which had been turned to the side, instantly straightened, and his brows narrowed as his gaze descended pointedly to my arms, crossed tightly over my chest. In a motion just as deliberate but slightly slower than his assault on my blanket, his hand snapped outward again, and he hooked one, long finger beneath the neckline of my top. Although he had been careful to not come in contact with my skin, the proximity of his hand to my flesh sent a surge of excitement flowing through my veins, and my arms dropped listlessly to my sides as I waited with bated breath for his next move.

And then, with a simple flick of his wrist, his finger tore down my shirt in just half a second, splitting it wide open with incredible ease.

My breath escaped me in a low moan as my top flew open, the shredded material hanging limply from my shoulders. My entire chest and stomach were exposed now, and I felt my braless breasts grow instantly heavy, my nipples pebbling tightly. A dull, steady ache was beginning to spread across my chest, and I bit my lip as I glanced hungrily up to the face of my gorgeous aggressor. He was still smirking, though his lips had parted slightly, exposing a tiny sliver of perfectly white teeth as his eyes swept back and forth between my tits. He wasted no time as he reached both hands to my shoulders, snapping the delicate straps between his fingers before snatching the ruined fabric from my body. He held the scrap up for a moment, then began twirling it around his finger as he smiled devilishly down at me, causing a flash of heat to sear its way across my skin. I still had no idea what it was that he wanted, but as his eyes continued to gleam wickedly down at me, I knew I couldn't wait much longer.

So, in a move of total surrender, I held his gaze as I leaned back slowly, spreading my half-naked body across my bed, offering myself up for the taking. Whatever he wanted, he could have it - because truthfully, it was already his.

A wide smile spread across his lips as he stared down at me, and he leaned his head to the side once more as he balled the remains of my shirt into his fist. For the briefest of moments, he looked as though he were contemplating carefully, and hope and desire knotted in my stomach as I watched his eyes sweep once more across my vulnerable form.

Without a conscious thought, a whispered plea escaped my lips.

"Please."

The sound of my prayer was soft and breathless, and my visitor arched one shapely eyebrow as I gazed wantonly up at him. I knew I should feel embarrassed - after all, I didn't even know what it was that I was begging for. But still, I could feel no shame as I shifted slightly, once again trying to quell the desire that was beginning to pool in the pit of my belly.

Apparently, that was all he needed.

In a movement that was as swift and graceful as a cobra strike, he straddled me, folding each of his legs on either side of my hips. The sight of this exquisite creature kneeling over me was an assault on my senses, and I moaned softly as I arched my back, bending my body towards him as though I was being pulled by an invisible string. As if drawn by the same force, he bent slightly until he was leaning over me, staring intently at my chest. His eyes were like ice against my heated skin, and I continued to writhe beneath him, ignoring all sense of self-preservation as I began bucking my hips upward, searching desperately for his.

Right at that moment, I heard a few quick tearing noises, splitting the air above me. Lost in my lust, I didn't fully register the sounds until I saw my visitor's hands suspended above me, then felt the caress of fabric being wrapped around my wrists. I tore my eyes from his face and craned my head instantly backward, gasping as I caught sight of my wrists. They were tied securely to the bedposts, wrapped completely with the remaining shreds of my very own shirt. Reflexively, I jerked against my restraints, and my heart spluttered frantically with equal parts nerves and longing when the ties that bound me stayed firmly in place.

Just as my heart began to pound inside my chest, my hunter's head snapped upward, his eyes narrowing sharply as they locked on the side of my neck. I didn't know what it was that he was searching for, but I struggled to stay still as I watched a deathly darkness pass over his face. Something momentous was hanging in the balance - I knew it as sure as I knew my own name. And even then, as the weighty silence dragged on between us, I couldn't bring myself to feel afraid.

In a surprising motion, my visitor brought his hands to my hips, hooking his tapered fingers beneath the waist of my shorts as his eyes remained focused on my neck. It was the first time he had really touched me, and I bit back a needy cry at the slight contact, forcing myself to remain silent. His skin was as cold as a late December night, but somehow, I wasn't surprised in the least. Instead, a sudden burst of lust crashed violently over me, and I bit my lip harshly as a steady throb between my legs began to make its presence known.

As if he could sense my desperation, his fingers tightened suddenly around my waistband, and I held my breath as I anticipated his next move. Sure enough, in the next second, I felt the material being ripped from my body, and I squeezed my eyes shut, moaning softly. I was now completely naked beneath him, my entire body bared before his eyes, and a thrill ran through me as I took a deep breath, reveling in the ecstasy that total surrender could bring.

After a few moments of total silence, I forced my heavy lids to open so that I could look once more at the face of my intruder. He was looking down at me, eyes tight, jaw locked, and I could see a battle raging behind his steely gaze as his eyes flickered down my body, then up to my neck. Slowly, as if he were deep in thought, he lifted one arm, then placed his tapered fingers against the side of my neck. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me at his icy touch, and his eyes flared dangerously as he dragged his fingers downward, tracing the curve of my neck. My breath escaped in heavy pants as he continued his trail across my collarbones, and I arched needfully upwards, begging him with my body to move lower.

His eyes seemed to grow impossibly darker as his fingertips met the swell of my breast, and he paused for a moment, his lips pursing tightly. His fingers didn't budge from the delicate skin of my chest as he remained frozen, a look of utmost concentration etched into his face, and I bit my lip as I waited anxiously for him to move.

What could have only been seconds later, a spark of resolution flashed in his eyes, and he swept his hand purposely over my chest, grazing the peak of my tightened bud before dipping to my stomach. An intense pleasure radiated inside of me as his fingers made contact with my sensitive point, and I moaned deeply, my arms flailing against their restraints. His fingers didn't stop as they continued over the valley of my stomach, tracing a deliberate line over my belly button before trailing towards my growing heat.

And then, without a moment's hesitation, he parted my wet lips with his palm and drove a single finger deep inside of me. My eyes rolled back as a cry of passion bubbled in my chest, but the sound caught in my throat as I felt a heavy, chilling weight press suddenly against my mouth. My eyelids snapped instantly open, and I gasped as I saw the finger of his other hand pressed firmly against my bottom lip. His chiseled face was deathly serious as his black eyes bore into my own, and I stared questioningly back at him, confused by his hesitation. His other hand was still buried between my legs, but he remained absolutely still as he gazed down at me, indecision warring behind his eyes.

At that moment, a sudden, hot pain pierced my lip, exactly where his finger was resting. I winced, fighting the urge to jerk away from his touch as I stared confusedly up at him, struggling to understand the unexpected sensation.

It was then that I felt the warmth of a single drop of blood, rolling down my chin, and I realized what was happening.

He was deciding what to take from me.

By all accounts, I should have been terrified. I knew my life was hanging on the line - and a thin one at that. But all I could feel was the same, inexplicable yearning that had taken hold of me from the moment I had first laid eyes on this stunning creature.

In a flash, my intruder dipped downward, finally pressing his lips to mine. I opened my mouth to him immediately, urging him to take me, but he ignored my mouth completely as he sucked my bleeding lip between his own. At the same time, the hand that was pressed between my thighs finally moved, and he withdrew his finger before pumping it swiftly back into me. The feel of his long finger pressing into my depths combined with the chill of his tongue as he lapped at my blood was the most erotic mixture I had ever experienced, and I moaned deeply as I fell limply backwards.

My hands were bound, my body pinned, and my very existence was resting in the palm of a stranger's hand. And with a sigh of euphoric surrender, I relaxed against my many restraints, willingly awaiting the final verdict.

With one last caress of his tongue against my lip, my captor lifted his head back to mine. His eyes had grown even darker, and his mouth was upturned in a satisfied smirk as he eyed me closely, then pumped his finger into my body once more. Before I had a chance to respond, his hand disappeared from between my thighs as he pulled his fingers up to his face. Then, with the most suggestive wink that I had ever seen, he sucked his moistened fingers into his mouth, tasting the juices that he had drawn from me. I bit my lip to stifle a moan as I watched him suckle my essence, all the while knowing that this was a test of life and death.

Would it be my blood? Or my body?

As his pale fingers escaped his lips with a delicate pop, his eyes flickered for the briefest of moments before solidifying like molten rock.

He'd made his decision.

I watched him as I held my breath - wholly prepared for his dazzling face to be the last thing I'd ever see - and waited for his next move.

With unbelievable speed, he straightened above me, then whipped his shirt over his head. My jaw dropped at the sight of his white chest, almost luminescent in the darkness, and I automatically jerked against my binds, desperate to touch him. As soon as he had rid himself of his shirt, he leaped off of me and shed his pants, moving so quickly that his actions were nothing more than a pearl-colored blur. A flash of hardened flesh caught my eye as he sprung back on top of me, and I began panting loudly as I ducked my chin to my chest, eager to see him.

His naked body was absolutely heavenly, as though an angel had molded him as a gift from God himself. Every dip and swell of his chest was perfectly proportioned as his solid pecs rolled into defined abs, then gave way to the pronounced V that rested just below his hips. But the most glorious part of him rested just inches lower as his thick erection protruded proudly, resting against the soft skin of my stomach. Joy swelled inside of me, crushing my lungs as I realized that this beautiful creature was going to take me, to have me for himself in the most delicious of ways. At the same time, an inexplicable sense of pride pulsed through me as I eyed his swollen length, knowing that he wanted me, that I had done that to him. It was the most intense moment of my entire life. Second only to what happened next.

He wasted no time. One moment, the ice of his cock was pressed against my belly, and the next, it was inside of me. His thrust was rough and forceful as he buried himself completely inside of me, and I gasped as I bowed off the bed, throwing my head back as my arms strained above me.

"Oh God," I groaned as he pulled out and pumped harshly into me again. There would be nothing gentle about his ministrations tonight.

I thought I heard him chuckle then, but the breathy, undulating sound was too low for me to be sure. As I tilted my head towards him, he was grinning wickedly down at me, and he held my eyes as he reared back, only to slam into me again. The pound of his hips against mine was almost painful, and it gave a sharp edge to my pleasure that excited me even more. My stomach was tied in knots, and a steaming pressure was already building inside of me as I began to pant loudly, groaning up at him as he retreated once more.

As he pushed into my depths again, his cold member slicing through my heat like a knife through melted butter, his eyes snapped suddenly up to my arms. His smile widened as his eyes smoldered darkly, and with his next pulse, he leaned forward, stretching his body over mine as he placed his hands on my shoulders. His skin was like nothing I had ever felt before, perfectly smooth yet completely unyielding, like bullet-proof glass. I realized then that my midnight caller - so handsome yet so powerful - was nothing short of indestructible, and a breathy whimper escaped me as he surged forward again. As he moved, his hands slid up my arms until they rested on my tethered wrists, and his lips curved sharply into a delighted sneer, as if he was admiring his handiwork. Sinful satisfaction danced in his eyes as his fingers traced my restraints, and I moaned deeply as I arched my back, pushing my hips against his. Half of me wished to God that I was free - that I could touch him, press my fingers to his perfect body and clutch him closer to me. But the other, much more reckless side of me was thrilled to be dominated by this lethal creature, to be completely exposed and susceptible to his every whim.

With another snap of his hips, his length dug deeper into me, and I couldn't help the cry that escaped me.

"Yes! Oh _please_!" I panted, then snapped my mouth shut. Despite the chill of his flesh, my entire body seemed to be burning, sizzling with the heat of my passion. God, I needed him.

A throaty vibration rumbled deep in his chest, and my jaw dropped as I recognized the sound. He had just _growled_ at me - and as my eyes widened in amazement, I realized that it had been the hottest thing I had ever heard.

In an instant, he pulled back, then began drilling into me at top speed. There was no space, no break between his beating thrusts, and my entire body began to spasm and tremble as the bed rocked unsteadily beneath us, the headboard crashing rhythmically against the wall. It was all so hard, so fast, so _good_, that I felt my toes begin to curl as more juices flooded from me, thoroughly coating the stiff appendage that was pounding so ruthlessly inside of me. I knew I was close - I could feel my release building inside my very bones, and I shuddered violently as I barrelled towards my climax.

Apparently, he knew it, too.

In a motion so quick it was blinding, my lover flew backwards, straightening his back before throwing my legs against his shoulders. The tempo of his thrusting never decreased with the movement, and the new position sent his rigid member driving against places I didn't even know I had.

"Ungh, oh, ah, _oh_, _God_!" I began screaming frantically, too overwhelmed with the heat of my passion to string two words together. I was so close to my peak that it was almost painful, and my stomach twisted sharply as my caller increased his thrusts, driving harder and faster inside of me than I would have thought possible for me to take. It was all too much; I felt like I was going to orgasm and split into pieces at the same time, and I twisted and writhed beneath him as I tried desperately to reach my summit.

And at that exact moment, my lover pressed the pad of one tapered finger against my sweet spot, shoving me forcefully over the edge.

Stars shot like rockets before my eyes while desperate cries of pleasure ripped from my chest, and it was all I could do to keep my eyes locked on the creature before me as I exploded into oblivion. His upper lip was turned up in a ferocious sneer, but his black eyes remained on mine, even when they ignited with his climax. As he came, a fierce growl tore through the air, and his entire body trembled rigidly, his muscles flexing with devastating strength. His release was like melting snow inside of me, and it struck a sharp contrast to my burning heat, causing me to tremble and shudder with absolute ecstasy.

But then, at the exact same moment that the heat of orgasm unleashed me, I heard the most terrifying sound in the world.

My parent's car, pulling into the driveway.

Before I even had time to panic, an unnatural breeze sent my room into a sudden flurry of motion. I blinked a few times, trying to see clearly through the sudden commotion, but my vision was soon blocked completely by my comforter, sailing towards me before it landed in a sprawling heap on top of me. I snapped my hands downward as I beat the blanket away from my face, but gasped immediately as I realized that my arms had been freed. Bolting upright in bed, I whipped the comforter away from my face as I searched the room frantically.

There was absolutely no sign of my midnight caller.

Startled, I leaped out of bed, scanning the room as I stumbled in a blind circle. Where could he have gone? Everything was so calm, so quiet, so. . ._normal_, that if it wasn't for my stark nudity and the faint lines of red around my wrists, I could have easily convinced myself that it had all been a dream.

From downstairs, the creak of the front door opening just about scared me out of my wits, and I glanced at the clock as I flew towards my dresser. They were home early, and they were probably expecting to see me. At the very least, Charlie would come to check on me, and I was desperate to keep him away from my room - just in case. As I yanked on a pair of pajamas and dashed towards the door, I shot another worried glance over my shoulder. Of course, my eyes were met with nothing but my own dark room, and with a deep breath, I combed my fingers through my matted hair, then twisted the handle.

"Mom? Dad?" I called as I pushed the door open, trying to keep my voice as even as possible, despite the mind-blowing workout I had just been put through.

"Yeah, Bells. It's us," was Charlie's reply as he rounded the corner and came into my view.

I mustered the best smile I could as I paused at the top of the stairs. "How was your night?"

"It was great!" Renee replied enthusiastically as she appeared behind Charlie. But her delighted smile quickly fell into a frown as she swept her eyes over my face. "Bella, what happened to your lip?"

_Oh shit_. I had completely forgotten about the cut that my visitor had given me.

Thinking fast, I spouted the first excuse that popped into my mind. "Ah, I accidentally hit myself in the face with the microwave door," I shrugged, smiling sheepishly for good measure before adding, "You know how that thing can stick."

"You should have called," Charlie insisted immediately, and Renee and I both rolled our eyes before she smiled up at me.

"Well, just try to be more careful, sweetie," she scolded halfheartedly.

"I will," I nodded. "Hey. . .I'm pretty tired, I was just going to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" I half-questioned, afraid of raising their suspicions by brushing them off too quickly.

"Okay," they both nodded, and I smiled with genuine relief as they both waved their good-nights, Renee blowing me a kiss. Returning the gestures, I turned around, trying not to break into a run as I headed back to my bedroom. Logically, I knew my caller wouldn't be there - after all, he had all but disappeared into thin air. But I couldn't help hoping against hope that he would be waiting for me, standing in the shadows, just like he had earlier that evening.

But of course, as I pushed my door open, my eyes fell upon an empty room. A gush of disappointment swelled inside me, and I couldn't help my dejected frown as I shuffled forward, closing the door behind me. I wondered if I would ever see him again. In all honesty, I doubted it - a creature like that would have no reason to hang around a girl like me. But I hadn't even gotten a chance to thank him. . . .hell, I didn't even know his name.

With a sigh, I turned to the side, scanning the room one last time before giving up for the night.

And then I froze.

A splash of silver caught my eye like a road flare, and I sprinted towards it, my breath hitched inside my chest. As I approached it, I slowed down, observing it carefully until I was standing directly in front of it, gazing downward with astonished eyes.

Laying unassumingly on the middle of my bed was my cell phone. Shocked, I reached for it, but snapped my hand back immediately, gasping loudly.

It was ice cold.

However, that detail was insignificant compared to what was staring up at me.

An excited shudder trickled down my spine as my eyes remained locked on the glowing screen, where one, simple word had been typed into a blank text.

It read:

_Soon_.

* * *

**:Grin: Well, then. Hope you liked it. Please drop me some reviews and let me know if you did. . .and also if I creeped you out or not. I love hearing that, for some reason. Also, if you liked this, there's a good chance you'll like everything on the FFFA, so hop on over to Twilighted(dot)net and take a look-see. Ninapolitan runs Smut Mondays as well, which is the same type of collaborative collection, just a bit on the more 'vanilla' side. I have a smutshot comin' up for that one, too. ;) **

**Later bb's!**


	2. Midnight Dance

**I don't own Twilight. Insert doleful sigh here.**

**Happy Halloween everyone! Surprised? ;)**

**I originally submitted this to the Countdown to Halloween Collaboration, which can be found over at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net//s/5325698/1/Countdown_to_Halloween_One_Horny_Hallows_Eve. If you haven't checked it out yet, you definitely should - there's a smutty, Halloween-themed oneshot posted for every day in October! So anyway, this one is mine. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Now - I never do this, but I highly recommend that you pull up ****Ka-boom Ka-boom by Marilyn Manson**** and play it when the lyrics show up in this chapter. It'll add a lot, I swear. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~*~_And nothing in this world is for real,~*~_

_~*~Except you are, for me, and I am so yours.~*~_

_~ Marilyn Manson_

"And that wraps up your weather for today, folks. This is weatherman, Tuck Erickson, reminding you to stay safe this Halloween season. Goodnight!"

I frowned at the TV screen as I zipped my boot up to my knee.

"Hear that, Bells? It's going to be a nasty one tonight. Are you sure you want to head out?"

I sighed. The truth was that there was nothing I would have liked more than to run back upstairs and shut myself up in my room for the remainder of the evening - just like I had for the past three months. Although, unlike Charlie, my reasons had absolutely nothing to do with the weather.

"I'll be fine, Dad," I replied as I smiled half-heartedly at him. "It's Forks, remember? Rain isn't all that unusual."

"It's an electrical storm, Bells, not just rain," he argued. "It's going to be a doozy, and I don't know that I want you out in the middle of it."

"Not until the early morning hours," I corrected. "And I'll be home way before that."

"Feel free to take your time, sweetie. We won't wait up," my mother interjected as she swept into the room, smiling brightly with a camera in her hand. I bit the inside of my cheek as I fought back another sigh. Renee was the sole reason behind my excursion tonight, and it would have been a lie for me to say that I wasn't a bit upset. But, ever the observant one, Renee had immediately noticed my sudden and unexplained withdrawals from society, and she had been badgering me for the past six weeks to get out of the house. My "sulking," as she had put it, was unhealthy, and she had eventually demanded that I go out for a night.

But I hadn't been sulking. I had been waiting.

"Renee–"

"Charlie," my mother cut him off, giving him a look that clearly told him to quit while he was ahead, "Bella is a big girl. She's eighteen now, for goodness' sake! She's more than capable of spending one night away from the house." Unbeknownst to Charlie, her words were clearly meant for both of us, and I stared gloomily at my boots while Charlie humphed and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Well, Bella? Let's see!" my mother instantly started gushing as she brought the small, silver camera to her chest. I groaned as I eyed the camera disdainfully, but Renee shook her head and tsked me twice before gesturing for me to stand. Seeing no escape, I grudgingly complied as I rose from the couch before turning apprehensively toward her. As expected, Renee immediately squealed her delight before the flashes started popping, and within a moment, I could have sworn I was blind.

"You look good, honey," Charlie offered his quiet praise as Renee continued to snap pictures at a rate that would have rivaled the paparazzi. I smiled in spite of myself as I stepped forward, letting the black fabric of my costume swish across my legs. Truth be told, I felt a little ridiculous, being dressed as I was. But there was something about the nature of the costume I had chosen - dark yet unassuming, simple yet suggestive - that had made it impossible for me to pass up.

The red corseted bodice was tight around my body, revealing a substantial amount of my chest that flowed above a white, billowing camisole. The rest of the gown fell in a black shroud that flowed to my ankles, save for a clean slit that parted up to my thigh. It was simple in theory, but the elbow-high gloves and blood-red, propped collar gave it an enchanting edge that was subtle yet impossible to ignore. My costume would have been provocative, all things considered, except for the old-time feel that emanated from it - an inexplicable dynamic that seemed to send me centuries back in time. And, in truth, that was exactly what I had been looking for.

"Bella, a vampire!" my mother giggled as she continued to snap pictures at a frenzied pace. I had never used the word before, and hearing it spoken out loud sent an excited shiver rushing down my spine. There was no doubt in my mind that the man who had appeared in my bedroom three months ago was a vampire - I knew it as surely as I knew my own name. Some part of me recognized the fact that I should be terrified - should be _petrified_ that such a creature not only existed, but had come for me in the dead of night. And yet, the only thing I was able to focus on with any clarity was my fervent need to see him again.

On instinct, my eyes darted toward the staircase, and I stared longingly into the darkened, upstairs hallway as the world seemed to momentarily fade around me. It had been three months - roughly ninety long nights that I had spent locked in my room, waiting desperately for any sign of his presence. Rationally, I doubted I would ever see him again. After all, I knew what he was - what he did once the sun went down. It would make no sense for him to waste his time with a human girl like me. But the need to see him again was suffocating, and I drowned daily in the sensation, refusing to acknowledge anything but my want for him. Even now, as I stared up the blackened staircase, I felt as though he could appear at any moment, that at any second, his pale face would slip beyond the shadows . . . his onyx eyes piercing into mine . . .

_Beeeeeep_!

I was startled out of my daze by the sound of a car horn, blaring from outside.

"That will be them!" Renee announced as she clapped excitedly before gesturing me outside.

"Be careful, Bells!"

"Have fun at the party!" my parents shouted simultaneously.

"I will," I assured them both as I reached the front door, then smiled half-heartedly before turning to snatch my coat from the rack. But once again, my eyes were automatically drawn back to the dark expanse of the upstairs hallway; and once again I could almost _see_ the sliver of my visitor's strong jawline emerging from the darkness . . .

"Well, don't keep them waiting, sweetie!" Renee prompted enthusiastically. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I quickly donned my jacket and opened the front door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I called.

"Bye, Bella!" they reciprocated, and in one fell swoop, I took a determined step forward, letting the door slam heavily behind me.

Outside, night had long since fallen over the tiny town of Forks, bringing its expected chill to the thick, damp air. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, then peered down the darkened driveway to where a bright, yellow Porsche seemed to glow from the curb. The low hum of the car's engine along with the muted thrumming of a bass beat were the only audible sounds in the otherwise eerie stillness, and I glanced once around myself before heading down the porch steps. As I walked, the floor-length skirt of my costume clung like a second skin to my legs - no doubt due to the raging humidity - and I quickly uncrossed my arms as I began to pull at the sticky cloth, becoming suddenly aware of an inexplicable warmth that seemed to be perforating the clammy air. Glancing sideways, I could plainly see a looming knot of black storm clouds, which were no doubt the cause behind both the impending electrical storm and the bizarre, displaced heat.

_Except_ . . .

The more I focused, the more the warmth seemed to take on a life of its own; melting and compacting into an almost tangible pressure. A pressure that was uncomfortably foreign yet intensely familiar. A pressure that continued to bear down on me, becoming much too centralized for me to ignore. A pressure that - just as my heart started to race and my hands began to shake - I realized was coming from . . .

_Behind me_.

With a shuddering gasp, I spun on my heels, one hand flying to my throat as I stared wide-eyed towards the direction I had just come from. My front patio was still dimly illuminated by a set of porch lights, flickering bravely against the encompassing darkness. And yet, the weak light did nothing to comfort me as my gaze was immediately drawn to the dense, black forest that sprawled from just beyond my small, silent house.

With a strange mixture of hope and panic, my eyes skittered across the dark expanse, searching desperately for any sign of motion. Rationally, I knew my search would turn up nothing - the blackness being far too encompassing for me to entertain any hope of being able to see through it. But as I continued to stare into the thick shadows, I could feel the inexplicable weight pressing heavier and hotter against me, and I was almost _certain_ that . . .

"_Come on, Bella_!" a voice cried out from behind me.

Startled, I jumped and wheeled around, my heart pounding frantically in my chest. Of course, my frightened gaze was immediately met with the shiny Porsche, which was still parked at the curb, a few feet away from me. Even in the darkness, I could see my friend Alice waving deliberately from her car's open passenger window as she beckoned me impatiently forward, and I let out an unsteady breath as I shook my head at my stupidity. Of _course_ I was being watched. At least one pair of eyes had been on me since the moment I had walked out the door.

Instantly, the mounting pressure seemed to dissipate, and I shuddered delicately, puzzled by the sudden sense of loss. The night air felt abruptly cold again, and I nestled further into my coat as I swiftly crossed the driveway and approached the yellow Porsche. As I drew nearer, I realized belatedly that Alice wasn't alone in the car, and was instead accompanied by two passengers - the first being her longtime boyfriend, Jasper, and the second being . . .

_Oh no_.

Automatically, I glanced over my shoulder, debating whether or not to make a run for it. But as soon as I did, I could have sworn I saw a flash of white gleam momentarily from the forest, and my eyes automatically darted skyward to lock on the distant, murky clouds.

It was far too early for lightning . . . wasn't it?

"Uh, Bella? _Today_?" a new voice called from the back seat, and I grimaced as I whipped my head back around. Seeing that I could postpone no longer, I heaved a quiet sigh, then wrapped my fingers around the handle and opened the door.

"Sorry Alice, Jasper . . . _Mike_," I nodded while trying valiantly to keep a smile on my face. My friend, Alice - a tiny little thing with chin-length, perfectly teased, black hair - looked over her shoulder from the driver's seat, eyes wide with apologies.

"No problem, Bella," she answered immediately, though her tone clearly said that _she_ was the one who was sorry. Jasper chanced a wary glance back at me from the passenger seat, his eyes flitting from me to Mike and back again before he swiftly faced forward again, guilt plain on his features. It was more than obvious to me that they felt terrible for the awkward situation they had put me in, and I knew that in all probability, Mike had invited himself along, refusing to take no for an answer. It wouldn't have been the first time.

With Alice still watching me carefully, I shook my head minutely as I climbed into the car and shut the door behind me, telling her without words that I would be fine. Relief washed over her face, and she smiled as she faced forward again, then shifted the car into drive. Never one to waste time, she took off quickly, the powerful engine of her Porsche purring steadily as we shot down the road.

As the car lurched forward, I took a moment to take note of my friends' costumes. In front of me, I could see that Jasper was dressed as a Twenties Gangster, wearing a black and grey pinstriped suit and matching fedora. In keeping with his theme, Alice had opted to be a flapper, her black fringe dress accentuated by a long pearl necklace and feathered head band. Next to me, Mike was covered from head to toe in olive-toned camouflage, and I immediately assumed he was a marine of some sort.

"So, Bella," Mike started in on me, breaking me from my thoughts, "What _took_ you so long out there?"

"Oh, ah, nothing," I mumbled as Alice peeked curiously at me from the rear-view mirror. "I . . . thought I saw something." No need to start rambling about phantom hot spells and hallucinations.

Alice giggled as she took a sharp left, turning onto a rarely-used road that would lead us straight through the woods until we arrived at the party's front doorstep. "Getting freaked out already, Bella? Halloween isn't for another week, you know."

I mustered up the best laugh I could manage. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey, no worries," Mike interjected as he stretched his arm behind me, slinging it over the back of the seat, "I'll protect you."

Annoyed, I bit the inside of my cheek and slid deftly away from him. Despite being overzealous, Mike was a relatively harmless ex-boyfriend of mine. I was just far too high-strung for his clingy antics tonight.

"What could you _possibly_ have to protect her from? We're going to Rosalie's, not a freaking slaughter house," Alice quickly cut in, bless her.

"You never know what's out there." Mike shrugged defensively as he slithered closer to me, and I shifted uncomfortably from both his actions and his words as I turned my head to stare out the window.

We were a good mile or so down the deserted back-road by then, and the trees were lined tightly on either side of us, their thick trunks becoming nothing more than an inky blur as we raced forward. Through the window, I could see the small car's elongated shadow as it raked across the trees, and I kept my focus on the compact shadow, watching in silent fascination as it appeared to weave in and out of the forest. In all honesty, I was surprised that I could make out the shadow so clearly - there were no street lights on this road, and the storm clouds had effectively blotted the moon from the sky. Around me, I could hear my fellow car-mates as they began picking up a lively discussion, but I tuned them out disinterestedly, occupying myself by studying the intense blackness and defined lines of the solitary shadow.

Unconsciously, I found myself leaning closer to the window as I let my eyes trace the outline of the distant shadow. I felt curiously connected to the thing - which was absolutely asinine, yet made sense in certain ways. It was sort of like we were both on the outside looking in - as if both of us had been forever shunned from the majority of society, forced to keep our careful distance from all things light and petty. And the truth was that I _had_ been forever separated from society. I had known it since the moment I'd laid eyes on my midnight caller - that never again would a routine life hold the same attraction for me again. Because as of three months ago, I'd been given a taste of the unimaginable, and I knew without a doubt that I would never fully recover.

Yes, the lone shadow and I had much in common, and the more I watched it, the more I imagined I could see myself reflected in it. What I had assumed to be the stretched shape of Porsche's dome-like roof now appeared to be a featureless face, while the widened bumpers now seemed to morph into a strong set of shoulders. The rest of the shadow seemed to blur towards the bottom, and I studied it closely as it flickered in and out of the forest, darting this way and that between the looming trees.

And then I froze, watching with utter shock as the too-dark shadow vanished behind a handful of tree trunks before reappearing again, completely blocking out the brush behind it.

Unable to fully register the sight before me, I did the only thing I could think to do.

I blinked. And blinked again. Then just once more.

But the image remained unchanged.

And it was then that I realized that I wasn't looking at a shadow at all.

I was being followed.

My heart lurched into my throat as the realization crashed through my consciousness like an atom bomb, erasing my motor functions and tinting my vision with a haze of utter shock. The figure was moving at inhuman speed, darting quickly through the forest as it stayed perfectly aligned with the Porsche's rapid pace. Its legs were nothing more than a flurry of motion as it stayed silently with us, and for a moment, I thought I saw its face turn towards mine. Awestruck, I clamped my hand over my mouth, trying hard not to hyperventilate as the reality of the situation washed over me. There was only _one_ person who could be following me at such unearthly speeds, only _one_ creature I could think of that could stay so boldly within sight while remaining utterly hidden in the surrounding darkness.

My caller had come for me.

Part of me - the part that had remained in a constant state of suspense for three months - shied away from the idea, refusing to believe that he had finally returned. But in a bizarre twist of rationality, it was my _logical_ side that kept my eyes glued to the shaded silhouette, all the while insisting that it was real. And the more I watched, the more I began to recognize him; the sharp angles of his profile, as well as the graceful yet powerful cut of his body. My heart spluttered frantically as I let my eyes sweep hungrily up and down his form, and within a moment, I knew it _had_ to be him. A flood of irrational joy surged through me while my stomach simultaneously plummeted to my feet, and I unthinkingly reached out toward the window, my fingers twitching with nervous longing.

"_Bella_!"

I jumped in my seat as my name suddenly pierced the air, then turned towards the voice, trying earnestly to hide my frantic expression.

"I _said_ that you look good tonight," Mike told me, for what was apparently the second time.

"Oh! Ah . . . th-thank you," I nodded weakly while shooting a furtive glance back towards the window.

Completely oblivious to my frazzled state, Mike immediately flashed me a face-splitting grin, then continued, "So what are you? A wench?"

My grimace went unnoticed as Alice huffed sharply from the front seat. "Of course not! Can't you tell? She's a _vampire_, for Chissakes!"

The word seemed to ring too loudly in my ears, and I winced as I peeked nervously out the window, noticing that my shadow appeared to have edged closer.

"Oh, right," Mike nodded, as though he had known it all along. "Sexy, Bella."

There was no mistaking it. No sooner had Mike spoken than my follower veered sharply to the right, and was now dashing alongside us, just a few feet away. Panicked that he would be discovered, I shook my head minutely towards the window, then began to raise my arms, intent on motioning him safely away.

But then he disappeared.

Without warning, the car lurched to the left, cutting off my view of the forest as we turned onto a a smooth, well-lit drive in the center of a wide clearing.

"We're here!" Alice trilled as light suddenly flooded the small cab.

Unsure whether to be relieved or heartbroken, I let my eyes bounce wildly around the cab, checking the windows for any sign of him. But as I chanced a glance over my shoulder, my eyes were met with nothing but the shrinking treeline.

My dark shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"_Finally_!" Mike exclaimed as we slowed to a stop behind a line of cars that were parked haphazardly across the pavement.

"Oh, and the drive took what? Five minutes?" Alice shot back as she killed the engine. The sound of seatbelts unfastening clicked sharply around me, and I mechanically followed suit as we all stepped out of the car.

Several yards ahead of us, a mansion lay in wait, its towering, white-washed frame nearly glowing against the surrounding shades of night. The entire house was illuminated with various decorations, ranging from the simple, white and orange twinkle lights that outlined the windows, to the elaborate, blinking bat fixtures and twisting cobwebs that adorned the sprawling patio. Gravestones dotted the perfectly manicured landscaping, and among them all, a life-size Grim Reaper was poised with scythe in hand. It was obvious that the Hale residence was dressed to the nines for the impending party. But as stunning as it was, I could see nothing but the trees that lined the expansive property as I immediately began searching for my follower.

_Is he still here_?

The question echoed mercilessly through my mind as I squinted through the light to study the surrounding darkness. But as my eyes continued to probe the night, I found no sign nor whisper of his presence. The forest, though far, appeared completely undisturbed, and not even the slightest hint of movement could be detected among the brush. Instantly, my chest constricted as my heart fell to my feet, and I crossed my arms tightly over my chest as I stared forlornly into the distance. Had I lost him before I'd even really seen him?

"You look nervous, Bella," Jasper chuckled as we shut the doors behind.

"Nah," I tried to play off my unease as I flashed him a light - albeit nervous - smile. "Just . . . excited," I lied, lamely.

Alice shot me a disbelieving look as she rounded the car and came to stand beside me. As if on cue, Jasper fell in to step with Mike, and both the boys immediately began to stride down the driveway, leaving Alice and me a short distance behind.

"Are you mad, Bells?" Alice murmured suddenly with a regretful expression on her face.

"What? No. Why?" I spluttered. My mind was still reeling from my near-encounter with my midnight caller, and the question caught me off guard as I turned to stare confusedly at her.

"It's just that you seem so tense. I didn't mean to bring Mike, I swear. He asked Jasper for a ride earlier today, and that was before he knew I was going to pick you up. I tried to find him a different ride, but once he figured out we were going to get _you_, well. . ." she trailed off, then sidled closer to me as we began to make our way towards the house.

I quickly shook my head at her. "No, Alice. I don't care," I assured her truthfully. "I mean, Mike is annoying and all, but I certainly don't blame _you_ for that." I tried to smile at her, but wasn't sure I succeeded as she quirked a distrustful eyebrow at me.

"I don't know . . . you seem awfully stressed out," she hedged, and I bit my tongue at my obvious transparency.

"Really, Alice. I'm fine." My half-hearted assurance met dead air, and I turned my head away from her, hoping to hide the lies that I knew were displayed plainly on my face.

"Okay, Bella," Alice answered quietly and, thankfully, let it drop.

As we followed the curving sidewalk, I kept my eyes glued to my surroundings, carefully studying the far-off trees as I mentally begged my follower to appear. Everything around me seemed to be unnaturally calm, my own footsteps echoing too loudly in the stillness, and I felt my hopes sinking lower with every passing moment. Nothing looked to be out of place beyond the wide clearing - not one leaf appeared to have been disturbed - and the utter serenity of it all was choking me.

As I walked, something dark caught my eye, and my breath lodged in my throat as I immediately turned towards it. Unfortunately, I quickly realized that it was only my own shadow that was splayed across the ground beside me, and I let out a dejected sigh as I glared balefully downward. With every step I took, I noticed my shadow moving as well, appearing to take on a life of its own as it stretched languidly from beneath me before leaping sporadically upward to coat the plastic gravestones that dotted the yard. It's motions seemed to taunt me as it continued to jump then fall away again, and I frowned deeply as I found myself wishing it were another shadow that was following me so closely.

Just then, a suspicion so potent that I was instantly nauseated stabbed through me, and I swallowed as I felt the color drain from my face. The sight of my shadow dancing across the yard was entirely too similar to the shadow I had seen weaving across the trees, and with a jolt of unwanted clarity, I realized how easily a simple shadow could be mistaken for something more. As if to prove the point, my shadow suddenly disappeared as I passed the stationary Grim Reaper, its' darkness melting into the statue's black robes before reappearing on the other side.

_No_.

It couldn't be the same. The shadow that had followed the car had been entirely different. I had watched it dart in and out between the trees - had _seen_ it draw closer to me of its own accord.

_Hadn't I_?

As uncertainty swelled in the pit of my stomach, my mind began warring with itself, completely unsure of what to believe. Had I really seen my midnight caller in the forest tonight? Or had it been my own hopeful imagination, playing tricks right before my eyes? As much as I wanted to believe that it had been him, I could feel my conviction melting steadily away, leaving me feeling more alone than I ever had before.

"Ready, ladies?" Jasper's voice jerked me out of my growing misery, and I looked up to see him and Mike waiting at the party's front door.

"Ready!" Alice called enthusiastically as we climbed the porch steps and came to stand behind them.

"Then let's get this party started!" Mike shouted, then pushed open the door.

I didn't even try to smile as I stepped forward, letting the spacious mansion swallow me whole.

Inside the Hale residence, White Zombie blasted from all directions while several free-standing lights cast multi-colored hues across an enormous, darkened room. Bodies were lined from wall to wall as the students of Forks High congregated to celebrate the Halloween Season, dressed in various disguises ranging from police officers to masked monsters, all ready to prowl the night. And among it all, a stunning, blond goddess was sailing towards us, eager to acknowledge our arrival.

"It's about time you assholes got here," the goddess in a provocative, white toga greeted us, and even I had to grin.

Rosalie Hale was known as the Golden Girl of Forks, and the name suited her perfectly. Born from money, bred with brains, and blessed with beauty, she was utter perfection from every angle. Most people took one look at her and deemed her as nothing but a haughty elitist, though the truth was that she was far from. Alice and I had known Rosalie since our playdates in the sandbox, and we knew first hand that Rosalie was genuine, loyal, and surprisingly mellow - which was almost shocking, considering her scrupulously poised exterior. But whether you knew her or not, there was one thing you could always be certain of: Rosalie Hale was never one to beat around the bush.

"Hey, don't blame us, Rose," Mike shrugged as we all stripped off our jackets. "Bella took _forever_." As he spoke, he stepped towards me and attempted to sling his arm over my shoulders, from which I deftly slid away.

Rosalie turned her appraising, blue eyes to me. "What's up, Bella?" she asked as she took me in, and I was certain she could see right through me.

"Nothing much," I answered lightly. "The place looks great."

Her expression flattened instantly, and I knew she didn't believe me - though I hadn't expected her to, anyway. Luckily, I watched as she glanced once more towards Newton, mistaking my edginess for irritation.

"Shut up, Newton," Rose all but commanded. "Beauty doesn't just _happen_. It's a _process_. It takes _time_. And it looks like it paid off, too." Once again, she cast her gaze upon me, then wrapped her arm around my waist. "You look hot as hell, Bella." With that, she grabbed Alice's arm and towed both of us deeper into the room, leaving the boys to their own devices as we disappeared into the crowd.

"What a douche," Rose snorted once we were out of earshot. "And _you_, Miss Bella, are wound tighter than a nun in a strip club. Did he hit on you?"

"N–"

"Oh my God, you should have seen him," Alice interjected before I could speak. "That was the second time he tried to put his arm around her shoulders tonight. Granted, he didn't actually _say_ anything this time, but he was eyeing her the entire way over here. Bella tried to pretend she didn't notice by staring out the window the entire trip!"

Wanting to protest but needing the cover, I offered a noncommital nod in hopes that their worries about my anxious state would finally be laid to rest.

"Like I said. Douche," Rose shook her head as she turned back towards me. "You need to relax. There's some free chairs over there," she gestured to a corner of the room where several chairs had been lined against the wall, though everyone knew they were available only by Hale invitation. "Go ahead and sit down for a minute - Alice and I will run interference if he tries to find you," she winked.

"Okay," I nodded, eager for a chance to try and sort out my thoughts.

"Oh, and one more thing," she added as she gave me a push towards the seating area. "You're dancing tonight!"

That stopped me in my tracks, and I twirled on my heels as I began to protest vehemently.

"What? I can't hear you!" Rose mocked as she took a few steps backward, then turned to vanish into the throng of party-goers with a giggling Alice trailing behind her.

Knowing I'd lost the battle before it had begun, I slumped my shoulders and headed toward the waiting chairs, immediately sinking into one. Although I had been seated not moments before in Alice's Porsche, it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from me as I relaxed in the wooden chair, and I closed my eyes and sighed as I let my thoughts begin to wander.

As expected, my thoughts fled to the dark shadows of my mind - the shadows that were entirely too real to provide any comfort. A dark figure played teasingly before my mind's eye, and I felt myself shudder as I focused on the haunting memory. What had I seen this evening, I wondered? Had it been nothing more than an illusion? Nature's version of a slight-of-hand? Or had the shadow I had watched so intently been something more?

My mind wound itself in circles while I contemplated, and a short while later, I felt almost dizzy. My logic - abandoning its former convictions - seemed to scream that nothing had been stalking me in the woods, while my heart insisted there was something more at play. Back and forth my mind battled against itself, until the ever-present uncertainty finally surged forward, shrouding my entire reality with murky sketpticism. Had I seen him? Had I not? I longed to believe that my caller had been with me - that he had followed me here and was watching every move I made. But the impossibility of it all quickly caught up with me, and I soon realized that for as long as I had waited, not _once_ had I found any signs of his presence - save for an unsent text message and an entirely too-vivid memory. Myth and reality had blurred for good in my world, though I couldn't help but wonder if the lines that divided them were thinner than I had ever imagined.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

The request startled me as I opened my eyes and tilted my head forward to see Alice and Rose, expectant looks plastering their faces. I must have been 'resting' longer than I'd thought.

"Um. . ."

"Good."

With that, Rose wrapped her thin fingers around my wrist and jerked me out of my seat with surprising force.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I questioned as my friends immediately began to drag me into the crowd.

"I already told you," Rose replied hastily. "The dancing is just about to start, and you, my dear, are participating."

Before I could answer, the entire atmosphere shifted unexpectedly. As if on cue, the tinted lights began blinking frantically, creating a quick, steady strobe to accompany the suddenly amplified rock music that was now blaring through the room. Individual faces suddenly disappeared as only fragments of time became visible, and I found myself blinking rapidly as Rose weaved us expertly through the crowd, nestling us directly into the heart of the mass.

"I created this playlist myself. It's badass, right?" Rose nearly had to scream to be heard above the slamming bass and jarring guitar riffs. Alice and I both nodded - one of us more enthusiastically than the other - as Rose smiled brightly. "Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's get our asses moving!"

Without further hesitation, Rose and Alice immediately huddled closer and began grinding against me while nodding their heads harshly to the beat. The climate was contagious as the entire party dipped and swayed, their actions becoming nothing more than brief flickers of motion as the lights continued to strobe rapidly overhead. Desperate for the distraction, I closed my eyes and began to move, letting my frustrations and uncertainties drown in the deafening beat.

"Hell yeah!" Rose exclaimed as the first dance started to come to a close, causing its participants to break into applause.

"That was awesome, Bella! I've never seen you dance like that!" Alice cried as she brushed some of my hair away from my collar.

"Hey, I have my days," I joked, and both the girls grinned back at me.

"Fucking fantastic," Rose nodded as she grabbed Alice's hand. "Now don't move, Bella. We're gonna grab some drinks, but we'll be right back."

"Stay," Alice commanded playfully, and I nodded as they began to push their way through the crowd towards the kitchen. As soon as I lost sight of them, the last chords of the current song finally died off, giving way to a breathless moment of silence as the dancers anticipated the start of the next song. With the lights pulsing around me, I turned in all directions, surveying the broken scene around me as I prepared for the next dance.

Just then, two things happened, simultaneously.

The next song started, a deep, gravelly voice piercing through the air as electric guitars burst forth in accompaniment.

_Ka-boom, ka-boom(ah),_

_Ka-boom, ka-boom(ah)._

And at that exact second, _he_ appeared.

I saw him for the briefest of moments as the lights flashed just once above me, but it was enough. Every cell in my body surged with recognition, and I froze as I stared towards him, eyes wide as saucers.

His sculpted face was half hidden behind a bone-white Phantom mask which momentarily gleamed as the lights pulsed above us before disappearing again. My heart stopped cold as I lost sight of him for an instant before the lights strobed once more, revealing his looming frame, now a few steps closer to me. His suit was black as stormclouds while a silk cape swayed erratically behind him, and my hand flew to my throat as the room blinked back into darkness. With every flash of light, he drew closer to me, moving entirely too fast between the rhythmic bouts of blackness as the crowd seemed to subconsciously part ways for him.

_Ka-boom, ka-boom(ah),_

_Ka-boom, ka-boom(ah)._

Every second that passed brought him impossibly closer, and I stayed rooted in place, my disbelieving eyes glued to his approaching figure. In the next flash, I could see his wild bronze hair, and the next, the wide span of his shoulders. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It was as if every ounce of oxygen had been sucked from the room, and my trembling hand tightened around my throat as I watched my midnight caller stalking ever closer to me. I could feel the power that emanated from him - could sense the danger that tainted the air around him growing more and more potent with every step he took - and I knew without a doubt that he was here for _me_. And as I continued to watch him fall upon me, his outline flickering beneath the strobing lights, I realized I had never wanted anything so fiercely in my entire life.

As if on cue, he reached me just as the first verse started, and I gasped as I looked up to see his masked face hovering only inches above mine. His black eyes were glinting darkly as the world continued to flicker around us, and his lips were curled into the same, wicked smirk I remembered so well. My lungs surged though I could draw no air, and I stared dumbfoundedly up at him as he took one, final step towards me. Just then, two cold hands materialized on my body - one coming to rest on my waist while the other engulfed my shaking hand - and I couldn't fight the shudder that his chilled touch coaxed from me, though I wouldn't have moved for anything in the world. With the same devastating strength that I had experienced just once before, he used his grip on my body to jerk me toward him, and our bodies collided just as he raised our entwined fingers high in the air.

Suddenly, I was flying - twirling through the room as my feet hovered above the floor. Immediately disconcerted, I whipped my head around, watching in confusion as the entire room seemed to spin around me, the strobing lights providing only broken snapshops of my rotating surroundings. People flashed before my eyes, moving much too fast before disappearing again, and I shook my head in utter confusion before turning my wide eyes back to my captors'. He was still smirking at me, his grin as menacing as it was beautiful, though I could see his hair fluttering slightly as the shoulder of his cape billowed rhythmically up and down. But it wasn't until I felt his knee brush against mine that I realized what was happening.

We were _dancing_.

_I won't do it with you, I'll do it to you._

_Don't say no, just say now._

The three-step cadence of our movements was suddenly crystal clear as my caller held me suspended against his chest, my toes barely brushing the floor as he maneuvered us flawlessly through the crowd. I could feel his body dipping ever so slightly as he waltzed me around and around, adding a century-old twist to the modern, gothic beat. My gasp of realization was audible, and his smirk deepened as I instantly pressed closer to him, lifting one hand to rest it on his shoulder. It was then that the weight of reality crashed over me, causing my heart to soar as a tremor of bliss tore its way from my head to my toes.

My caller had found me.

As the music blared and the lights continued to throb, I kept my eyes glued to his, mesmerized by the details of his face that I had missed for so long. Though half was covered by his Phantom mask, the other half was just as glorious as I remembered. The perfect line of his cheekbone made my fingers twitch with want to touch it, while his full lips seemed to taunt me with memories of their delicious taste. His shoulder was impossibly firm beneath my fingers, and I trembled against his granite physique as I remembered how every hard line of his body had felt against mine. The lights continued to flash mercilessly above us, and the costumes of our fellow dancers glinted beneath them, casting fleeting shadows across his smooth, white mask. The scene was utterly surreal as I felt myself being swept in steady circles between my caller's strong arms, and I felt as though I was caught in a rip-tide of bodies while he pulled me deeper and deeper beneath the surface. And I was far too willing to drown.

I wanted to do something - _say_ something as I stared up at his pale face, half-hidden from view. But as his eyes continued to burn intensely into mine, I found that I had no words. As though he could sense my inner struggle, he suddenly dipped his head, then brushed his icy lips slowly across my throat. My heart rate spiked as I felt the chill against my flesh, igniting a spark within me that was scalding hot in contrast.

_I'd like to love you but my heart is a sore,_

_I am, I am, I am so yours_.

After a few lingering moments, he lifted his face from my neck, and I swallowed audibly as our eyes met once more. The expression on his face was one of the very blackest kinds of amusement, and I felt the familiar heat of desire kindling within me as I let the raw power of his body surround mine. The months had been long since I had last seen him, and yet, I realized right then that nothing had changed. I belonged to him, somehow; I knew it just as surely as I had the first moment I saw him. And there was something in his deep, predatory stare that told me he knew it, too.

All too soon, I felt my caller's actions begin to slow, signaling that the song was coming to a close. I bit my lip in disappointment as I stared longingly into his eyes, mentally willing the next song to start quickly so that I could once again lose myself in the fluid motions of this lethal predator. Much to my disappointment, his steps gradually decreased until they were nothing but a slight sway, though his arms continued to hold me fixedly to his chest.

_And nothing in this world is for real,_

_Except you are, for me, and I am so yours._

Just as the final lyrics died out, he released me, then stepped away, leaving my body aching for his chill. Automatically, I began to move toward him, but stopped in my tracks as his pale hand captured mine once more. Without waiting for my reaction, he bent at the waist, bowing slightly to me as he pressed his icy lips against the back of my hand. His kiss was soft, though his expression was one of fiendish mischief as he kept his smoldering eyes glued to mine. Lost in his simmering gaze, I didn't have time to register his actions before the lights blinked off for the briefest of moments, obstructing my caller from view.

But with the next flash, all I could see was my own fingers, suspended in midair as the hand that had held them promptly disappeared.

_No_!

Quickly, I pulled my hand back as I snapped my head upward, scanning the crowd for my caller. The scene was disorienting as the lights pulsed relentlessly, providing only pieces of the whole, and I squinted as I let my eyes sweep the area he had just been in.

There was no sign of him.

With growing panic, I lurched forward, my feet carrying me unsteadily through the masses. A new song suddenly belted from the speakers, but the sound was nothing more than a muffled warble as the ring of hysteria flooded my ears. Around me, bodies began to grind once more, and I found myself pushing recklessly through them as I picked up speed, stumbling determinedly forward as I searched desperately for my caller.

With each passing moment, my search became more and more frantic. I couldn't have lost him already - I had only just found him. I could still feel the chill of his body on my skin - could smell his scent on my hands. Where could he have gone? The possibilities sent a jolt of dread tearing down my spine, and I gulped as I pushed onward, sinking deeper into the crowd.

"Bella!"

I didn't stop until I felt a hand grip my shoulder, forcing me to turn.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you going?" Alice asked as she stared confusedly at me. Too disconcerted to speak, I could only stare dumbly at her as I tried to hide my shaking hands. Her brows immediately furrowed in concern, but before she could question me, Jasper appeared behind her.

"Oh good, you found her," Jasper breathed in relief as Mike stepped to his side.

"We need to go, Bella," Alice explained as she grabbed my hand, then turned to leave.

"But we just got here!" I exclaimed with more enthusiasm than I had shown all night.

"I know," Jasper answered me as he clapped a hand on Alice's shoulder, then began to maneuver both of us through the crowd. "The rain came faster than we thought, and it's nasty out there. If we wait too long, the road home will be completely flooded."

"But, but -"

"Don't worry, Bella. Rose already knows," Alice assured me as she continued to drag me behind her. With growing dread, I tilted my head over my shoulder to cast a frantic glance across the dance floor. Was he still here? Was I _leaving_ him? The thought was unacceptable.

But right before I could plant my feet in a blatant act of rebellion, a thought occurred to me that made my shoulders slump as my will collapsed on itself. For three months, I had been unable to find him, though I had watched each and every shadow that had passed my way. Would it be any different if I was to stay, only to wander aimlessly around this deserted mansion? I knew in my heart that the answer was no - I was powerless to find the man I so desperately craved. And it was that thought that carried me desolately to the coat rack and through the front door.

Outside, the rain was falling in torrents, and my friends immediately took off in a jog to the car. Mechanically, I followed suit, though I could barely feel the showering droplets through my thickening gloom. Lightning pierced the sky above us just moments before thunder rolled heavily in the distance, and my caravan picked up speed before skidding to a halt in front of the rain-drenched Porsche. With the storm hot on their heels, all three of my friends ducked into the haven of the car. I was the last to enter, taking a moment to survey the dripping scene. Finding nothing, I let myself fall into the dimly lit cab, then shut the door somberly behind me.

"Damn, it's seriously pouring out there," Mike commented as Alice started the Porsche, then began to maneuver carefully across the slick ground.

"I hope the road isn't already washed out," Jasper mumbled as he stared anxiously out the window. I mirrored his expression as I kept my eyes on the window, though the road was the last of my concerns.

"I'm just pissed we had to leave so early!" Alice shook her head.

"We're not the only ones," Mike pointed out, just as another group of party-goers emerged from the house to high-tail it to their cars.

As the conversation rattled on about the rain and ruined party, I kept quiet, opting instead to keep watch on the forest. The world was barely visible as the rain drops continued to fall furiously, punishing the ground as they struck everything in their path. It was only through the erratic shocks of lightning that I was able to make out anything at all - but even then, there was nothing to see. The trees were swaying violently, their leaves trembling and shaking beneath the threat, but no dark shadows disturbed their turmoil as the little, yellow car sped past.

It could have been minutes or hours later that my house suddenly appeared outside my window - either way, I was relieved to see it. I needed to be alone.

"Bye, Bella. Sorry we had to leave so early," Alice pouted as she gave a weak wave, obviously mistaking my sullen demeanor for disappointment.

"No problem," I managed to assure her with a feeble smile.

"Catch ya later, Bells," Mike called as I opened the door.

"Call me sometime! We should do something!" Mike added as I stepped out of the car into the sheeting rain. Thunder roared behind me, and I acted as though I didn't hear him as I shut the door, then waved before heading swiftly up the driveway.

The porch lights were still on - no doubt due to a worried Charlie - though I could barely see the dim illumination through the raging storm. Even so, I used the sparse light that was offered as I trudged up the front steps, then reached upward to grasp the hidden house key. The wooden eave felt damp and clammy against my fingers, and I shivered as I unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

Once the door was shut behind me, I slumped slightly against it as I took in my familiar surroundings. Not one light was left on inside the small house, but I welcomed the darkness as I let my eyes roam the room, pausing briefly on every window and doorway. I didn't let myself acknowledge what I was looking for as I searched the sleeping house, though I couldn't quite manage to stave off the disappointment that crept in my chest as I found everything in perfect order. Outside, the storm rolled on, and the entire house rattled and shook beneath the strain as another clap of thunder bellowed near by. I knew enough about storms to know that this one was right on top of us, and I forced myself to stand as I turned to lock the door securely behind me. Unable to help myself, I pushed up onto my tiptoes to steal a glance through the peephole. The rain looked to be falling faster now, the individual droplets appearing to be nothing more than a slight shimmer beneath the glow of the porch lights. But aside from the hurtling rain, the front porch was completely deserted, and I sighed heavily as I turned back around, shutting the lights off as I went.

As I paused to strip my boots from my legs, I closed my eyes as I finally let the weight of the evening crash down on me.

_I had seen him_.

Regardless of the way he had disappeared under impossible circumstances, I _knew_ I couldn't have imagined that dance - I simply wasn't that creative. I was still unsure about what I had seen on the way _to_ the party, but I found that detail to be nothing more than water under the bridge as I let my mind drift back to the way his arms had felt around me; to the depths of his onyx eyes. My midnight caller had found me; I was sure of it. What I _wasn't_ sure of, however, was what it _meant_. Over the course of the last three months, I had envisioned countless scenarios of our reunion - dreamed of endless ways in which he would find me and proceed to sweep me off my feet. And yet, every single one of those fantasies had ended in, at the very least, a repeat performance of our last rendezvous. Never once had I entertained the notion that he would appear and sweep me off my feet - only to set me back down again.

As another bout of thunder crashed outside, I shook my head and began to trudge up the stairs. I felt as though there was a war raging inside of me - as though my mind and my heart were locked in a battle 'til death, and I was being forced to stand idly by. Because while my mind insisted that I should feel reassured by his unexpected entrance, my heart wanted nothing more than to grieve for his untimely loss, and I couldn't for the life of me seem to reconcile the two.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped for a minute, letting myself acclimate to the sounds that were running rampant on the second floor. I could hear the storm churning much more clearly from up here as the rain pelted the roof in a steady drumming, the windows clattering with every gust of wind. The frame of the house was creaking and groaning violently, and above it all, the drums and symbols of thunder and lightning kept up their parade, adding to the total bedlam. Once my ears had adjusted, I moved forward, trying to block the commotion that seemed to be surrounding me. But as I passed by my parents' room, I realized that even Charlie's unearthly snoring was drowned out by the sounds of the storm, and I shook my head to myself as I approached my bedroom door.

Just as I had every day for the past three months, I paused for a moment with my hand on the door knob, listening intently for any whisper of movement. The action had become a routine, and I couldn't help but close my eyes for the briefest of moments, hoping against hope that I would hear him. Of course, the attempt proved futile due to the groaning house, and I rolled my eyes at myself as I determinedly twisted the door handle. Still, I couldn't help but hold my breath as I slowly pushed the door open, inch by careful inch.

_Nothing_.

My bed was made, my desk arranged neatly - not one thing had been touched in my absence. A customary bout of chagrin washed over me at seeing my bedroom so uninhabited, and I felt my shoulders slump as I turned to close the door behind me. Although I had refused to think the words until this moment, I had been hoping that maybe - just _maybe_ - my caller had fled the party in order to wait for me here. But as my eyes swept the empty room, any glimmer of hope abruptly distinguish itself, and I sighed despondently as I began to wander aimlessly through my room.

Directly ahead, my small bedroom window seemed to be the only thing in motion, offering a rectangular glimpse into the tumultuous outside world. Entranced, I stepped closer to it, watching as the tree branches shuddered and swayed while the rain splattered mercilessly against the glass. The scene was one of eerie destruction, and it mirrored my inner turmoil as I drew closer to it, mermerized by the chaos that only nature was capable of producing. Slowly, I moved closer to the window, keeping my fascinated eyes rooted to the falling sky.

Just then, light flooded my room as a sudden shock of lightning pierced the sky, illuminating a small, white object on my window sill. Confused, I stepped closer, squinting at the item as my room plunged back into darkness. It's surface appeared to be smooth, though the shape was oddly one-sided, and I kept my gaze rooted to it as I neared the dark window.

It wasn't until I was standing directly over it that that my eyes widened in recognition, and I gasped loudly as my hand flew to my mouth.

There, sitting on the window ledge, was the bone-white Phantom mask that had disguised the face of my caller, no more than an hour ago.

At that second, another bolt of lightning sliced the sky, causing the mask to glimmer slightly as my entire window flashed momentarily white. But the small mask quickly became the least of my concerns.

Because there, in the lit window, I saw my caller's reflection flicker before my eyes.

And he was standing right behind me.

Before I could take my next breath, his pale hands were on me, one circling my waist as the other slipped under my own to cover my mouth. With a harsh jerk, he pulled me towards him, forcing my back to collide with his chest. My heart was thundering in my ears, though it wasn't fear that set my body on fire as I registered the hardness of his body pressed behind mine. A low whimper escaped me, though the sound was muffled beneath his palm as he drew me tighter against him. A half second later, I felt the smoothness of his jaw brush past the side of my neck as the arm that was wound around my waist dragged upwards, coming to rest on the white neckline of my costume, directly between my breasts. Lightning lit my window once more, revealing a snapshot of his fingers fisting around the fabric while he smirked wickedly at our reflections, his pale face cradled against my neck. But no sooner had I registered the sight than it was gone again, and I closed my eyes as for one, breathless moment, I felt his fingers tighten around my neckline.

Faster than I would have thought possible, I felt my costume being torn from my chest as he ripped his hand downward, the fabric splitting beneath his fingers with unbelievable ease. He paused at my waist, leaving my bra-covered breasts and torso exposed, and I felt his cold breath caress my shoulder as he bent his head to admire his handiwork. The shock of cold air against my warm flesh brought reality crashing down on me, and I realized in that, after all these months, my caller had finally come to claim me.

The realization caused hot desire to knot low in my stomach, and I moaned deep and loud into the palm of his hand. It was then that another thought kicked through my consciousness, and I inhaled sharply through my nose as my caller's hand tightened slightly over my mouth.

My parents were right down the hall, asleep in their bedroom only feet away from mine. I would have to be quiet.

Immediately, I clamped my lips together beneath my dark lover's hand, and I felt his breath undulate slightly as the whisper of a laugh wafted across my ear. Sensing my understanding, the weight of his fingers lifted slightly from my lips as his other hand trailed back up my chest to sweep across my lace-covered breasts. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, but I struggled to remain silent as the fleeting touch caused wetness to pool between my thighs. Behind me, I heard my caller suck in a deep breath, and I shivered as I imagined the scent that he was enjoying. Without hesitation, I felt his fingers curl around the front of my bra just moments before the delicate straps snapped against my shoulders, and I sank my teeth into my lip as my nipples instantly hardened in the clammy, rain-soaked air.

Lightning flashed, revealing my half-naked reflection as black eyes smoldered behind me. Valiantly, I managed to bite back a moan as his palm swept back and forth across my heavy breasts, pausing only to tweak my pointed tips. Thunder rumbled around us, though the sound seemed to be accompanied by a low vibrato that shook through his chest, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I began to pant desperately through my nose. The want I had for this impossible creature was tangible, and it seemed to litter the air as I felt my inner thighs grow damp and slick with need.

In a motion faster than I could see, the rest of my costume was ripped from my body as his hands suddenly wrapped around my wrists. Instantly, he pushed my hands down to set them on the window sill, forcing me to bend at the waist as his body curved over mine. His palms stayed flat over mine as he kept my hands pinned to the ledge, and I trembled without fear as he turned to press his face against the side of my neck. As his lips touched my throat, I could feel one corner of his mouth twisted up in the very smirk I had dreamed about for so long. I could feel my blood pounding beneath his lips, but I made no motion to move as his tongue slipped out to lap at my tender flesh, sending a jolt of pleasure shooting through my veins.

"Yes."

The word escaped in a hiss, and and I felt him suck once on my neck before he pulled away to run his cold hands up my arms. His motions were uncharacteristically slow, the action a warning to stay quiet as his fingers drifted - not quite gently - up to my shoulders and down the curves of my sides. As soon as his hands met my panties, his fingertips dipped beneath the fabric as he pulled them downward, his erotic trail never losing speed. Before I knew it, my panties were pooled at my ankles, and I stepped out of them gratefully as my caller rose to bend his body once more over mine.

"Please," I breathed as lightning flashed beyond the window, offering me a glimpse of his pale face, alight with lust and danger.

His black eyes glinted mischievously in response, though he readily complied as two, chilled fingers swept across my waiting slit. Another moan clawed its way up my throat, though the sound was lost as thunder split the air in the distance, causing the house to rattle and shake around us. His fingers slid easily through my moistened lips, and I could feel my own heat coating his coolness - fire and ice, mixing in the most erotic of ways.

But as his fingers dipped inside of me, the fire seemed to only burn hotter, and I knew in an instant that I needed more.

Apparently, he did too.

After only one thrust of his nimble fingers, he pulled them out again, and I could barely make out the scratch of his zipper as a gust of wind shook the walls once more. Unable to stop myself, I turned my head to glance over my shoulder, desperate to see the man that hunted me.

Within the span of a second, my caller had shed his clothes, and was now standing naked and glorious directly behind me. Not one detail of his flawless figure had changed since I had last seen him, and I let out a shaky breath as my hungry eyes raked over his unnaturally gorgeous form. His chest was smooth and solid, every ridge of muscle impossibly defined as the planes of his pecs dipped and rippled into perfectly chiseled abs. His shoulders were wide, his biceps lean yet strong, and even his fingers seemed to exude unearthly power as they remained curled slightly at his sides. And there, between his hips, his solid length protruded proudly, standing thick and long and ready. But despite the beauty of his body, it was his face that caused my knees to begin to tremble as I lifted my eyes to his.

His expression was one of blatant hunger as his eyes burned black and eager into mine. His strong jaw was clenched tightly, though his lips were slightly parted, revealing a tantalizing sliver of pearly, white teeth. His gaze was that of a lethal hunter, sharp and calculating; and yet, I could feel no fear. Something inside of me delighted in being looked at this way, and I kept my wanton eyes on his, silently begging him to take me.

He wasted no time. After the split second that our eyes locked, he stepped closer to me, pressing the cold steel of his erection against my ass. My reaction was immediate as hot desire flooded from me, and I immediately turned my head forward again, arching my back in silent offering. At the same moment, his powerful hands gripped my waist, and I held my breath as I felt him rear back, his hands tightening around me ever so slightly.

At the exact second he entered me, lightning lit the sky, and I moaned as I watched his body heave towards mine. His length was thicker and fuller than I remembered, and my eyes rolled back as I felt him stretching me in the most delicious of ways. He didn't stop as he pulled back and thrust forward again, striking something hot inside of me, and I bit my lip harshly as I tried to keep my cries of pleasure at bay.

With his next pump, his stony hips slapped against mine, and I reveled in the power of his body as he sank deeper into me.

"God, yes," I whimpered, though the sound was masked by a sudden gust of wind, howling from outside.

With every thrust, he took me harder, until my body was lurching forward, causing the window to rattle loudly in its frame. But as the storm continued to rage on, the thumping of the glass only mingled with the rhythmic pelting of the rain, causing the sound of our motion to become nearly indistinguishable.

"Yes, please, _yes_," I began chanting, unable to stop myself as my pleasure grew with every pump. My caller's hands tightened in warning around my hips, but I felt his length kick deep inside of me, sending another hot stab of pleasure pulsing through me. He felt so good, so perfect inside of me, and every thrust he delivered was perfectly firm, driving me further and further towards the edge. As he worked himself relentlessly into me, I felt him lean over my body, his chest pressing against my back while his cool breath fluttered through my hair. His body was as cold and hard as diamonds, and his skin was just as unyielding, creating a delicious contrast against the softness of my hot flesh. Every motion he made seemed to ooze with otherwordly strength as he continued to drive himself forcefully into my depths, and I felt my stomach twist precariously as I drew nearer to my peak.

Just as my toes began to curl against the floor, I felt one hand disappear from my hip as he began to drill inside of me at a shocking speed. The pleasure was almost too much - but before I could cry out, I felt his long fingers materialize beneath my chin, then tighten around my jaw as he pulled my face over my shoulder. Surprised, my eyes flew open, and I gasped as I found myself staring into his scorching gaze, our faces only centimeters apart. His black eyes seemed impossibly bright as they smoldered wickedly at me; his breath sweet and cold as he held my face firmly in front of his.

And then, suddenly, his hard lips were on mine.

His kiss was fierce and nearly desperate as his mouth crashed against my own, his lips engulfing mine at a fast and frantic pace. Instantly, I melted into him, moaning as I began working my lips against his with all the passion that had consumed me for so long. His hips never stopped their furious motion as his mouth devoured mine, and his taste combined with his ardent thrusts caused every muscle in my body to tighten in preparation for my climax.

It was then that I felt his cold tongue slip past my lips to stroke my own, his body invading mine from every angle.

And it was then that my orgasm hit me, my body exploding into pieces of unadulterated bliss.

With a force I had never felt before, my inner muscles clenched and throbbed while white-hot sparks of pleasure danced through my veins. I knew I was moaning too loudly, though the sound was muffled by my caller's mouth as he continued to kiss me deeply, his tongue finding dominance over mine. Every cell in my body seemed to be alive with pleasure, and I rocked once more against him, drawing out my climax and whimpering from the heated sensation. As I moved, I felt my lover's body tremble powerfully beneath mine, and a low growl vibrated between my lips as I felt his erection begin to jerk wildly within me. His hand immediately dropped from my jaw to slam against the window sill, and I saw his fingers sink into the solid wood as he exploded inside of me, the spurts of his release deliciously cold against my hot, wet walls.

Neither of us moved for a few moments as thunder roared in the distance, the sound serving as an echo to our actions as we came down from the high. I could have stayed that way forever, with my caller's hard body bent over mine - so it seemed far too soon when I felt him slip out of me as his hands flew to my hips once more. Moving as though I weighed nothing, he picked me up and turned me to face him, and I lifted my eyes to his as he stared intensely down at me. Hunger was still displayed plainly on his face, yet the expression was subdued as he smirked faintly at me, his eyes searching mine. Unable to hold back my questions, I opened my mouth, intent on finally speaking to my beautiful intruder.

But at that very moment, I was interrupted by the sound of my phone, chiming from across the room.

It all happened very quickly then.

Surprised, I jumped and turned towards the unexpected sound, breaking the connection of our gaze. Of course, it took only half a second for me to realize I hadn't the slightest interest in who had called, and I smiled lightly as I turned back at him - only to find him fully dressed, positioned directly in front of my now-open window.

"_No_!" I cried as I immediately flew towards him, my naked body stumbling as I kept my wanting arms outstretched. His eyes flashed for the briefest of moments, but before I could reach him, he pursed his lips and jumped through the window, disappearing from sight.

"No! _Please_!" I wailed as I ran to the window to peer over the ledge. "Please! I don't even know your name!"

Two stories beneath me, I saw him standing amidst the rain, his outline still and silent beneath the swaying trees. He was looking up at me, his expression blank yet probing, and I reached desperately out to him as another quiet plea escaped my lips.

"Please," I whispered, unwilling to lose him again without even a hint of his identity.

Suddenly, his lips twisted up in a devious smirk, and I saw him lift one finger to press it against the tree trunk beside him. Up and down his finger moved, so fast it appeared to be fluttering against the wood. With morbid curiosity, I watched as his hand dropped back to his side, and he looked up at me once more, a satisfied smile still playing at his lips. But before I could breathe another word, he bowed at the waist as he kept his eyes locked on mine - just as he had after our midnight dance. And then, with a taunting wink, he turned away from me, disappearing into the stormy night.

Panicked, I abruptly spun on my heels, then dashed across my room, grabbing my robe along the way. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think as I wrapped the robe around my body and threw open my door, then took off at a run down the creaking hallway. Raising onto my tiptoes as I passed my parents' bedroom, I prayed they wouldn't hear me as I moved as quickly yet quietly as I could manage. Charlie's snores remained uninterrupted as I approached the top of the stairs, and I dashed down them just as thunder roared somewhere in the distance.

My hands were shaking as I reached the front door, but I refused to slow my actions as I pushed it open wildly, only pausing to shut the door as softly as possible behind me. As soon as I heard the click of the door handle, I took off again, running at full-speed through the pouring rain as I flew down the porch steps and rounded the house. Within a matter of moments, my hair was soaked through, my robe sopping against my skin - and yet, I barely noticed the chill as I cleared the corner of the house, bringing the tree into view.

I picked up speed as I neared the tree, sprinting recklessly towards it as its branches trembled in the howling wind. As soon as I reached it, I spun on my heels, my feet sliding through the wet grass as I turned to face the side that my caller had touched mere moments ago.

At that exact moment, lightning sparked above me, and I gasped as my eyes locked on the illuminated message that my caller had left me.

There, carved into the side of the tree trunk, one word had been written as elegantly as if it had been pen on paper. I stared at it for a moment as the rain continued to beat upon me, then turned towards the forest, the single word rolling off my tongue like a prayer.

"_Edward_."

* * *

**Ta-daaaa! lol. I hope you all enjoyed the sequel! I'd love it if you'd leave me your thoughts!**


End file.
